


i missed you.

by cinamoroll



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Moon Taeil, Choking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nurse Taeil - Freeform, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Spanking, Top Suh Youngho | Johnny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinamoroll/pseuds/cinamoroll
Summary: Jungwoo drags Taeil to a Halloween party. Youngho happens to be the host of the party. What happens when they see each other?
Relationships: Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 79





	i missed you.

Taeil felt lost when Jungwoo ditched him and made him continue to socialize by himself. It’s useless to try and follow him, forcing himself to tag along, but Taeil’s afraid of losing Yuta in the toga costume that he has no choice but to press forward and murmur small “excuse me’s” whenever he bumped into someone. 

Yuta mentions something about alcohol and how one of the house owners likes to hang out on the balcony for parties but he’s not really listening. To be honest, he’s only hanging out with Yuta because one, he’s the only one he knows, besides Jungwoo, at the Halloween party… and two, he wants someone to fuck him. The older is wearing a sexy nurse out; a black minidress with thigh-high stockings and a black hat that has a white cross printed, to top off the look he’s wearing black pumps. He won’t lie, his ass looks good.

The noise level diminishes the closer they get to the back, he closes the sliding door behind him when they pass through. “Yo, Youngho! Come meet my friend. He has a sexy nurse outfit on.”

Taeil comes to a screeching halt and almost bumps his head into someone's shoulder. _Wait wait wait, Youngho? Did Yuta just say Youngho?_

He doesn’t want to have false hope because he’s sure there are many Younghos in Seoul but when Yuta steps aside, he lets out a shaky exhale. It’s definitely _Seo Youngho_. 

He’s wearing a white victorian blouse that’s tucked into a pair of black leather pants with two little red devil horns on his hair. It’s surprising to see that Youngho didn’t go all out this year, _damn he looks so hot_ , but soon Taeil tears his eyes away and swallows down the lump in his throat. 

Youngho looks over, head cocked to the side with one brow arching up into his hairline, “well well well if it isn’t the famous Moon Taeil.”

He looks at Youngho’s fingers, he isn’t too content to see the cigarette. “Well well well yourself,” He lamely replies, but that gets him a one-sided smirk out of Youngho. He approaches but keeping a few feet away from him, “Are you a… vampire? Devil?” 

“It’s, however, you interpret it,” the younger drawls, turning back to rest his elbows on the balcony railing, “So what are you doing here? Never thought I would see _the_ Taeil at these types of parties… Especially in that costume.”

Taeil’s nose wrinkles. “Hey! I can have fun, sometimes, besides I came here because of Jungwoo but it seems like he ditched me,” he pouts, “and I look pretty sexy with this outfit if I do say so myself.”

“It looks really good on you, Hyung,” Youngho flicks the butt of his cigarette off the balcony eyes sliding back to Taeil.

The older shifts his weight at the compliment and whispers, “I didn’t know this was your party, let alone your place.”

“Yeah, I still attend Seoul National in the grad program now. As if four years wasn’t enough,” the younger scoffs.

“Majoring in music production?” 

“Yup. What about you? Got into medical school? Is that why you’re wearing the sexy nurse outfit,” the teasing lilt in his voice makes Taeil’s stomach twist. 

“I mean, yeah it’s a bit cliche but…”

Youngho laughs, lips curling back into a smile. “You’re going to save the world with that outfit,” he says with a mock salute. Taeil can remember a few of those gummy smiles and he’s forgotten how charming they are. He laughs. They’re still both smiling until their cheeks hurt.

“I think I need to find my friend... “ He said looking around the balcony as if Jungwoo's going to be right behind him breathing down his neck. “Do you think you can help? Or do you want to catch up until he shows up?

“Friend, huh?” Youngho turns around to lounge against the railing, elbows balanced on the edge. “Damn, what kind of friend ditches you?” there’s no malice in his words, just more light-hearted teasing. “What's he wearing?”

“He’s dressed as rose from titanic with a long brown wig.”

He chuckles, “I can help you find him if you want, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen at least twenty girls with long brown hair tonight.”

“Maybe if we shout ‘Jungwoo’ he’ll come scampering out like a puppy.”

Youngho snorts, “if anyone is going to do any puppy scampering, it’s you. Come on, let’s go find your friend.” Taeil sneers out a laugh but sticks close to Youngho as they make their way back into the house. 

“Nice costume,” he hums, eyeing the tail hooked to the back of Youngho’s pants. “If I knew you would be here, I would’ve dropped by ahead of time.”

“Well, I didn’t get an invitation to your big events so I guess we’re even.”

The older one stays quiet on that.

Taeil keeps an eye out for Jungwoo. He looks in the center of the crowd but he’s not there, that’s weird. He whisper-yells into Youngho’s ear, “maybe he went upstairs?” He smiles at him, hooking an arm through Taeil’s elbow to tug him over to the stairs, “can’t hurt to look.”

Taeil nearly trips over his own feet due to the heels as they hop up the stairs one by one until they’re at the top surrounded by a few doors. The doors are closed, but there’s not a lot of noise up here and he unhooks his arm from Younghos, “Nevermind. I’ll just wait for him downstairs.”

“It’s just the human body, Taeil-Hyung.” Youngho teases him again. “Let's check out the rooms, just to make sure.”

He’s a little suspicious, eyeing Youngho wearily. “I don’t know what’s happening behind those doors, and I do _not_ want to walk in on two people fucking.”

Youngho scoffs, “from what I remember, you used to get off on the idea of someone walking in. Has that changed?”

The comment definitely has the older blushing, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Youngho.” He coughs and shakes his head. This really isn’t an appropriate conversation. At all.

He follows the taller boy down the hall and thinks for a second that he might’ve heard Jungwoo, so he has no problem stepping into one of the rooms at the end of the hall after Youngho goes first. “Jungwoo?” he calls but stops when the door clicks shut. _Shit_.

“Do you always let demons lead you into their rooms?” Youngho asks, stepping away from the door and getting closer to Taeil. 

The nurse sucks in a deep breath and looks around the room; an electric keyboard in the corner, a computer setup, a camera, and a few books. Yup… this is Younghos' bedroom. 

“This was your way of wanting to get me into bed with you again, huh?” he asks in an accusatory tone, turning to look at Youngho. 

“If you thought,” Youngho continues, stepping forward every time Taeil steps back, “that you could walk in here - in that outfit - and not have people drooling all over you, then you’re more naive than I remember. Your ass barely fits in that dress, what am I supposed to do?”

Taeil’s feet knock against something but he doesn’t fall over. “It’s just a costume,” he mumbles. “Not my fault you get turned on when I walk into a room.”

“Old habits die hard, right?” Youngho stops when the back of Taeils calves hits the edge of his bed, reaching out to curl his fingers around the side of Taeil’s neck and the curve of his jaw. He tries not to shudder at the touch and he reaches out to loosely wrap his arms around Youngho’s shoulders. “Guess they do.”

Youngho's breath fans over his face, smelling a bit of smoke with a twist of liquor. He trembles under his hold, visibly shuddering when the rough pad of Youngho’s thumb traces over the sharp curve of his jaw. “Hyung, you’re shaking,” he comments, reaching up with his other hand to cradle Taeil’s face in his palms. “Are you okay?”

Taeil nods. 

“Good,” the younger purrs, dipping lower until their lips brush. 

Youngho always kissed in the way he did things: slowly but with passion. He waits for Taeil’s sigh of satisfaction before licking over the seam of the blond's mouth and Taeil melts under his touch, just like he always did. 

He can’t count the number of times he’d made out with Youngho in their crappy dorm on campus, the number of times Youngho had licked his way into his mouth, slowly taking Taeil apart with his tongue. 

After a while, Youngho pulls away with a strand of saliva and snaps between their part lips. At least Youngho looks a little bit like how Taeil feels; flushed cheeks, puffy lips, and pupils were blown wide. 

“Shit,” the brunette swears, lips quirked up into a little smile. “Forgot how much I loved kissing you.”

Taeil lets out a shuddery breath, he feels like he’s left in a daze; like he’s weightless, light as a feather. There are a lot of things he has forgotten over the years but he remembers how wonderful Youngho’s lips are when they’re on his. He uses his arms looped around Youngho’s neck to tug him down more, harder, noses bumping awkwardly but the awkwardness can’t be matched with the pent-up lust. 

“Kiss me, Youngho,” he whispers, breath fanning out against Youngho’s mouth. “Kiss me like you mean it.”

“What about Jungwoo?” Youngho is already pushing the bottom of Taeil’s dress up, “don’t you think he’s looking for you?”

Taeil plays with the hem of Youngho’s collar. “Don’t care. I’m sure he’s having fun right now.”

That’s all Youngho needs to hear before he presses Taeil back into the bed, a growl low in the back of his throat when he feels that the older’s wearing laced panties. One hand wiggles inside the gap between the dress and his skin, fingertips dancing over the smooth flesh, the other still firmly in place cupping the side of Taeil’s face.

“Tell me when to stop,” he breaths into the small space between their mouths, “and I will. Do you remember the safe word?”

“Y-yeah,” he breathes, his head flat against the center of the bed, eyes blinking up at Youngho. “I remember.”

It was cherry.

It was no secret that the two have gone through some darker parts of sex that may require a safe word. It was never anything extreme, nothing like true bondage or a real dom/sub relationship, but sometimes they took things further than a normal couple. Taeil has only used a safeword once because he chickened out once when he needed to pee. Needless to say, Youngho discovered a new kink. 

“What do you do if you can’t speak?”

It’s harder to think with the way Youngho’s thumb is slowly brushing over the raised curve of his hip, stroking enough to tease but not low enough to be where he wants it. 

“Pinch you.”

It feels strange re-establishing their old rules but it leaves them more familiar with each other as if they had never separated. 

“Good boy.”

Taeil shudders as their mouths press back together. He’s aware of Youngho pulling down his laced panties, but as soon as the slick press of Youngho’s tongue licks inside his mouth, curling over the roof of his mouth, nothing else matters except that. His heels and panties are off, thigh-high stockings on, and dressed pushed up around his belly button by the time youngho pulls away to trail kisses over his jaw. 

“I could never find anyone else like you, you were so good, baby, so pretty, so perfect.”

The praises make his back arch off the bed as Youngho’s sharp teeth graze over his pulse point that flutters and jumps under the skin. 

“I never stopped thinking about you,” Taeil mumbles, almost sheepishly, because he was the one who called off the relationship to focus on his career. That was his excuse, a pretty lame one. Leaving Youngho was one of his biggest regrets. 

“Good,” he growls against the hollow of Taeil’s throat, teeth leaving small pinpricks of pain that get soothed with his pink tongue. 

One of Youngho’s legs presses between Taeil’s thighs as he tries to pull the older's dress off but fails. He squirms and tries to rock back down on Youngho but they’re not at the right angle so it’s hopeless. 

He likes to keep things light, even when Youngho’s undressing him. A giggle cuts through the air that has the younger raising a brow. Taeil hides a smile and picks the devil horns from Youngho’s head, waving it in his face before tossing it away, “the devil horns made you look funny.”

“Jaehyun told me they were sexy,” Youngho grumbles, pausing his ministrations for a moment. “Guess that means the tail has to go too?”

“Nah, you did look sexy when you were standing out there. Especially with this shirt--” he pauses and reaches out to tug on the loose fabric, “--but those are dangerous in the bedroom.”

“Mmm,” Youngho hums, lathing back onto Taeil’s collarbone, “would hate for you to get hurt… unless you ask nicely.”

He squirms as Youngho continues mouthing a trail down his torso, the warm press of lips giving away to the chill of the air in the bedroom. 

“You’re so needy,” the brunette scolds once he manages to pull a soft whine from Taeil by sucking a bruise above his navel. “I haven’t even touched you properly yet. Can you be good for me?”

Taeil weakly nods, his fingers fumbling with Youngho’s belt. 

He can be good. He’ll always be good for Youngho. 

Youngho isn’t going easy on him, almost as if he’s looking for an excuse to punish him for not being quiet. It doesn’t help that he seems to remember all of the sensitive places on Taeil’s body, including the spot below his ribs on the curve of his waist. He sucks there, using enough teeth to edge on the side of pain, Taeil's body jerks and he cries out, fisting his fingers into Youngho’s hair.

Youngho pulls back and he releases his grip on the boy's hair, letting his arms fall to the side as Youngho fixes him with a glittering, dark gaze. “Good boys control themselves, love.” Youngho tuts, resting one hand on the bed, next to Taeils' face, allowing the pad of his other thumb to rest softly on the swell of the olders' full bottom lip. 

Taeil’s chest rises and falls in anticipation as he locks eyes with Youngho. He can’t resist parting his mouth slightly to take the tip of Youngho’s thumb between his lips, tongue resting against the digit and he sucks once around his finger. In response, Youngho presses down on Taeil’s tongue with the pad of his thumb, hard enough that he gags a little bit in the back of his throat.

“You haven’t changed much,” he comments, massaging the slick surface of Taeil’s mouth with his finger. “Need something in your mouth to keep you quiet, is that it?”

He pulls back, smearing his thumb over Taeil’s chin, leaving the surface glistening with saliva. 

“Strip.”

The dominance oozing from Youngho’s voice has Taeil obeying with a little shiver, rolling off the bed and wobbling to his feet as his hands went about his body to remove everything. He pulls off the dress, leaving the thigh-highs on, and turns, one knee dipping on the bed with the rest of his body slowly joining. He could’ve stripped sexily, could’ve been a tease but Youngho’s impatient eyes are set on his bare body like a lion perceiving its prey and he shivers once more. 

“Is this okay?” he asks as he sprawls himself over the sheets, spreading his legs comfortably.

“You look so pretty,” Youngho breathes with a little smirk. “Are you going to help me out of my clothes too?”

“I should, shouldn’t I?” Taeil laughs as he fixes himself and wobbles forward, reaching out for the other. From what he remembers, Youngho’s going to sit back and most likely not help. He slides the flimsy shirt over Youngho’s head before he works on his pants. 

He can see the tent in the front and slowly rubs his hand over the bulge until Youngho moans softly and urges him to keep moving. The pants are discarded, both of them working to get them off, and Youngho’s boxers are all that’s left. Seconds later, those are gone too. 

Taeil inhales sharply and runs his hands down the smooth planes of Youngho’s broad shoulders, the subtle valleys of his abdomen, and pale thighs. “Gorgeous,” he hums, his fingers dancing up the curve of Youngho’s pretty cock, lost in his thoughts, “sixty-nine, please?”

It doesn’t take long for them to rearrange. Taeil knees are dug into the bed beside Youngho’s head, hands braced beside Youngho’s hips for balance. 

Youngho wastes no time, palming Taeil’s ass appreciatively before spreading his cheeks wide, “look how pretty you are.”

Taeil jerks and whines at the slick feeling of Youngho’s tongue dragging over his perineum all the way up to his hole. Lost in the feeling, he forgets what he’s supposed to be doing until Youngho cracks the flat of his palm over the blonde head's ass.

“Wrap those pretty lips around my cock, Hyung. Can you do that?”

He stifles a whimper because his ass is stinging and no doubt that he’s flushing red from the strike but it brings him back into reality. He knows Youngho will stall if he doesn’t get to work, he parts his lips and drags his tongue along the underside of his cock and suckles on the head, offering kittenish licks to bring Youngho to full hardness. 

Youngho groans, rolling his hips up until Taeil chokes on his mouthful. “Taeil, don’t tease me,” he warns. Swatting at the other cheek to encourage Taeil to pick up the place. 

He nearly gags from the second smack that arrives and he’s careful not to use his teeth as he swallows youngho down past his throat and hums once he’s taken more than half of his length. He bobs his head wearily, at a slow pace. The younger isn’t idle, sweeping his tongue in broad, flat strokes over Taeil’s hole until it's shiny and slick with spit. He sucks harshly on the rim, smirking at the high pitches keen it drags out of Taeil.

“Ready for my fingers yet?” he murmurs, licking sloppy along the length of Taeil’s crack. 

As much as Taeil loves Youngho’s tongue, he’s ready for more. By more, he means he’s ready for Youngho’s fingers that can render him a sobbing mess within minutes. He’s a little too occupied at the moment so he shifts on all four and lets out a muffled as his answer. Youngho works him open with his tongue first, keeping Taeil’s ass spread wide and slapping it when he wiggles too much. 

“Be good for me, love,” he warns, groaning low in the back of his throat when Taeil takes him all the way down to the base. “Fuck, your mouth is so, soo good…” 

As a reward, Youngho slides his index finger in next to his tongue, crooking and dragging the digit in small motions, searching for that spot that makes Taeil see stars behind his eyelids. Taeil keens at the praise and keeps going, bobbing his head to a steady rhythm as Youngho begins fingering him open. He’s a sucker for being praised, being told he’s doing everything right, and Youngho’s happy to indulge him.

By the time the second finger is added, Youngho’s tongue is just able to squeeze past, Taeil rocks his hips down on those fingers so they’re buried to the knuckle inside. He’s afraid he’s going to bite Youngho when he hits home so he pulls off an obscene “pop” and licks over the swell of his full, red lips. 

He rests on his arms, elbows digging into the sheets, and twists his head so he’s staring right up at Youngho’s hard, leaking cock, watching precum bead from the tip. He uses this time as a breather, but in seconds Youngho's fingers crook just right inside him, rub against that spot over and over again because Youngho knows where he’s gone and he’s smug about it.

“ _Youngho…_ ” he whines, finger clenching in the sheets. A third finger is added regardless, easily slipping in alongside the other two. “Don't tease”

Youngho waits until Taeil relaxes, easily fucking all three fingers inside him up to the knuckle, curling and then spreading them wide until his thick thighs are shaking. Deeming him prepped enough, and as a reward for being so good, Youngho draws his fingers out, biting down on the swell of Taeil’s ass. 

“Lube’s in the drawer.”

Taeil knows there’s going to be a red ring on his ass where he was bit and he grumbles but rolls off Youngho and flips around to reach for the dresser. He tries the first drawer and has to dig around for a minute before he finally fishes the bottle out from the pages of sheet music and other junk, hands it over to Youngho. 

“How do you want me?” Taeil asks, sitting up on one arm, looking down at the other with half-lidded eyes and swollen lips. 

“Get on your back. I want to see your pretty face while I fuck you.”

Youngho slathers his fingers in lube, watching with heavy-lidded eyes as Taeil arranges himself further up on the bed, spread eagle on his back. The younger hums in encouragement, settling down between Taeil’s thick thighs. 

“Hold your legs up, hands behind your knees, and pull them back.”

Taeil reaches down in compliance and hooks his hands behind his knees and hauls them back until his knees are close to his chest. He’s spread out full-view for Youngho, warm hazelnut eyes blinking at him between midnight lashes. 

It’s been _years_. 

“Missed you,” Taeil utters out of nowhere, but he’s always been sort of sentimental when they’re around each other. It’s pure coincidence that they met at some Halloween party he got dragged to and although he’d prefer their meeting to be more appropriate, he doesn’t mind their current situation. 

Youngho smirks, dipping forward to press a kiss on the inside of Taeil’s left knee. It’s his way of saying _I’ve missed you too._

With his slicked-up fingers, Youngho presses the tip of one finger against Taeil’s hole, the digit easily sinking inside his hot, tight body. When he sinks his other thumb in, Taeil’s whole body shakes, bowing up off the bed when Youngho pulls his thumbs apart, leaving his rim wide and gaping. 

“You look ready for my cock,” Youngho comments, digging the rest of his fingers into the curve of Taeil’s ass to hold him open. “Do you still like it wet? Should I pump your ass full of lube so I can fuck it all out of you?”

_Fuck._

Taeil sinks his teeth into his lower lip to stifle a whine. How could he forget that Youngho’s such a dirty talker?

“Youngho,” he whines, just to get the other’s attention for a moment. When their eyes lock, he sucks in air through his nose and adjusts the drip he has on his legs. “Fuck me how you think I want to be fucked.”

“Such a dirty boy,” Youngho scolds him, keeping one of his thumbs inside Taeil so that he can grab the bottle of lube between his legs. 

He uncaps the bottle, a wicked glimmer in his eyes as he presses it right up against Taeil’s hole, sinking it just past his rim and squeezing. 

“Y-youngho!”

“I know you like it _wet_ , you better keep it all inside you.”

The lube’s cold, filling Taeil’s insides in pulsing little squirts. He feels Youngho pumping half the bottle inside him until he’s gasping and begging _please_ until the other pulls away. He smacks the palm of his hand over Taeil’s inner thigh, making the younger cry out, and a flood of lubricant gushes out of his body. 

“I said--” Youngho smacks him again on the other thigh, “Keep it in. Clench that pretty hole for me, baby. I know you can do it.”

Taeil’s skin stings where Youngho smacked but he doesn’t complain. He digs his head into the bed and stifles his noises as he adjusts the grip around his legs, pulling them closer having them nearly bent in half. He knows Youngho likes it like this. It’s incredibly slick between his legs and squirms but prevents most of the lube from coming out with a decent amount of concentration.

Youngho’s lip soothes over the stinging skin, eyeing Taeil’s hole with pride. 

“You’re so good,” he murmurs, tracing the tips of his fingers from Taeil’s knees down and over the tight muscles of his calves. 

Shifting, Youngho plants his knees into the bed, palms pressing Taeil’s thighs back even further until the older squeaks in protest. With one smooth motion, the head of his cock glides over the slick surface of Taeil’s hole, watching the older clench and whine in anticipation.

“Do you want it?”

Taeil tries rocking back down on Youngho for friction, he’s so desperate he’s on the verge of shaking. 

“Fuck me already,” he pleads, although there’s definitely some bark in his voice, “Fuck me, youngho, please or I swear --”

The tip of Youngho’s dick catches on Taeil’s rim, sinking in easily past the tight ring of muscle. The sharp noise of relief Taeil makes has Youngho growling, fucking into him in one smooth thrust. It’s so wet that there’s nearly no resistance, only heat and a slick tightness that leaves Youngho’s head spinning. He fits snugly to the base and Taeil’s chest stutters with his breathing. 

“Fuck,” he barely has to lift his head up to look between his legs and see Youngho’s length buried inside him, glossy from all the lube, “forgot how good your cock is.”

Youngho gives him a second because he knows that Taeil’s worked open well enough, “guess you need to be reminded.”

It’s brutal in all the best ways, how rough Youngho fucks, leaving bruises in the shapes of fingerprints on Taeil’s legs. Every sharp snap of his hips leaves Taeil gasping, shaking, grip slipping on the back of his knees.

Slowly grinding into him for a moment, Youngho hooks Taeils knees over his shoulders, watching him fall apart. 

“You okay, baby? Am I being too rough on you?”

Tears forming in the corners of Taeils eyes but he shakes his head ‘no’ immediately. He may be trembling with the desire to come but he doesn’t want it any other way. “Move,” Taeil groans instead, weakly pressing his hips down on Youngho’s cock, swirling around in a little circle but he stops before he can get punished for his actions. 

Youngho would normally punish Taeil for it but he’s feeling generous tonight, giving Taeil exactly what he wants. Lube squeezes out around his cock, sloshing around inside Taeil and smearing all along the back of Taeil’s thighs, pooling on the sheets beneath them. 

It’s wet and filthy, it’s so good that Taeil chokes out another little sob. 

“Shh,” Youngho murmurs, sweat beading off his forehead, holding Taeil down and fucking him hard and slow, “I know, I got you, baby.”

Youngho's pinning him down by his hips, slim fingers digging into his skin. He’s going to be marked up with bruises tomorrow, splotches of pink scattered along his chest and thighs. 

Lava boils in his veins and in his belly, precum dribbling into the valets of his abdomen, muscles clenching whenever Youngho changes the pace. He’s always unpredictable; slow and loving one second, animalistic in the other, and then there’s a mix between that has Taeil seeing stars.

“A-a-ah shit, right there--”

The second Youngho strikes his prostate, Taeil knows it’s going to be all over soon. He whines and moans, digs his fingers into the sheets, and yanks on them when he’s near. 

“Wanna come,” Taeil whimpers, mewling and keening under Youngho, who stops briefly just to let him speak coherently. “Can I, daddy? Please?”

Youngho looks at Taeil with an overwhelming amount of affection, proud of what he did. “Yes, sweetheart, you can come.”

There’s something that glimmers in Taeil’s watery eyes and he tugs on the sheets a second time to get the younger's attention. Taeil extends his neck, showing off the expanse of his throat, hoping that Youngho will understand what he wants. 

Taeil shakes with every thrust Youngho pounds into him, eyes clenched tight but he feels good when Youngho’s long fingers wrap around the base of his throat.

“Good boy,” Youngho groans out, slowly tightening his grip, thumb pressed over the fluttering beat of Taeil’s frantic pulse. “So pretty, so good.” he knows how to push Taeil, knows the pressure that heightens every sense until Taeil feels like he’ll split apart. 

Taeil can still breathe when Youngho’s hand is on his throat but adrenaline pumps hard through his body and he gasps out of simple reaction. Youngho’s fingers wrap around his neck and it’s hard for Taeil to describe the immense pleasure, the ecstasy that comes along with this, and he cries out a mantra of “oh god” and “fuck” and he’s on the verge of crying from stimulation. 

His mind goes foggy, his eyes cloud up, and he hoarsely and quietly screams the other's name when he releases. 

Taeil arches his back and Youngho only presses down a little bit harder, making it harder to breathe, but that dangerous sort of life on the edge is what finishes Taeil off. His eyes flutter shut and one hand lashes out to wrap around Youngho’s wrist, making sure he stays there, as hot ropes of cum streak along with their chests. 

It’s one of the best orgasms Taeil has had since the last time he saw Youngho. He’s still dazed when Youngho pulls out with a grunt and comes over Taeils stomach with a choked-off moan. It takes a moment for both of them to come back, but Youngho lets Taeils legs fall out to the side as he releases his grip on the olders neck and dips forward to press a kiss to his upper lip. 

“You okay, Hyung? Does anything hurt?”

“M'kay,” Taeil responds lazily, the heat of Youngho’s hand still etched onto his skin. He peers down at the mess they’ve made, a mix of their cum on his stomach, lube staining his inner thighs. Taeil slightly frowns and reaches down to swirl his finger in the sticky mess, “I need a bath. You made a mess.”

“Half of this mess was from you,” Youngho says, fighting the urge to collapse on top of Taeil. “We’ll bath tomorrow. Let me get a towel to clean up.”

He stands up, looking around in the closet for a towel or shirt to clean Taeil up. 

“Also, shouldn't you make sure your friend isn’t going to barge in? I mean if you were planning to stay the night…” 

Taeil’s still too loose-limbed to move around much but he has to be cleaned so he’s fine with starfishing it out on the bed. “Fuck Jungwoo. He ditched me and I’m not having a one-night stand,” he responds, opening his legs when Youngho comes back with an old wet cloth. 

“I mean, I’ll send him a text but I’m not leaving.”

Youngho smiles, it’s one of the big ones, one of Taeils favorites. “Good.” Youngho gently wipes him down, cleaning away most of the mess, even being gentle between his legs. 

“You’re good for now,” Youngho says, “Good thing this bed’s bigger than the dorm beds. Come over here so we’ll avoid the gross sheets.”

_Ah, the dorm beds. Good memories._

With a small huff, Taeil scoots closer to Youngho and tries to ignore the throbbing of his lower half as he curls up next to him. 

“Please tell me you’re not seeing anyone, or interested in anyone,” Taeil sighs and throws a leg over Youngho’s hip. “I want you all to myself again, like being my boyfriend or something.”

Youngho stares down at him filled with surprise, Taeil shyly shrugs and draws circles over his pec, “Just a thought.”

“Is that so?” he arches his eyebrows. 

“You fuck me so good,” Taeil rumbles, “and you loved me like nobody else can. I miss you.”

Youngho smiles again, tucking his chin on the top of Taeil’s head. “Go to sleep, Hyung. We’ll talk about it in the morning.”

Taeil already knows his answer and smiles to himself. He reaches for the blankets and pulls them up, making sure to tuck Youngho in on the side, “Yeah, goodnight.”

Youngho kisses the top of his head, “I missed you too.”


End file.
